


the beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning

by sunset_oasis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death (Personified) - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sort of????, i'm sorry this is weird omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: People had come and gone in his life, and he never minded that much.But perhaps this time -





	the beginning of the end, or the end of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

“How’s work?” Ignotus asked as he added a lemon into the teacup of his companion.  They’d had tea enough times and Ignotus was an observant and considerate person who noticed others’ little quirks and preferences.

The said companion smiled a little appreciatively at the lemon added. He hadn’t had a proper tea for a while. “Busy,” he made a face. “Every time the muggles had some widespread disease, I’m forced to overwork.  Soul collecting is an exhausting business, I tell you.”

“So you’ve mentioned,” Ignotus smirked, amusement shining visibly in his eyes.

“When you go a week straight without resting, and had to rush all over the world -- “ Death complained, “it’s like -- what’s a guy have to do to get a _holiday_?”

“When did you get so whiny about this?” Ignotus raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t like this when we first met.  If I remember correctly, you’d been overenthusiastic and eager to prove yourself.”

“I blame youth.  Weren’t we all like that when we first started a job?  Oh wait, I forgot,” Death drawled. “You’ve never had to work a day in life, rich boy.”

“Excuse me,” Ignotus protested. “I  _do_  work. In fact, I’m working on one of my greatest inventions right now.  The cloak of invisibility.  Just because no one’s giving out orders for me to do it, or I enjoy it, that doesn’t mean it’s not work.”

“Well,” Death informed him with a sniff. “For us working class, we call that a  _hobby_.”

“Semantics,” Ignotus said drily.

“It’s not  _semantics_ , it’s  _class hierarchy_ ,” Death huffed.  He finished the tea, and glanced at his heart-shaped watch with a grimace. “Looks like I need to go now.  Thanks for the tea.”  He stood up gracefully, and picked up his long, black cloak for work.

“Bye,” Ignotus called as Death nodded goodbye and left.

 

* * *

It was a year later when they met again.

"I brought you this new thing you should try," Death said, handing a cup to Ignotus. “I’ve seen this started appearing around some places a while ago, and decided to taste it.  It’s bitter, but it’s a nice kind of bitter.”

“Huh,” Ignotus examined the dark substance in the cup. “It smells nice.  What’s this called.”

“I heard they call it coffee,“ Death explained, as Ignotus drank it. “Do you like it?”

“To be honest? It smells better than it tastes,” Ignotus said, with a shrug. “I still prefer tea.”

“British," Death scoffed under his breath, and Ignotus laughed.

 

* * *

“I’ve been informed, by higher powers,” Death told Ignotus one day, “that I’ve finally worked enough time to consider retirement.”

Ignotus looked surprise. “That’s a lot faster than I expected.”  He wondered, whether Death would still come visit him after he passed on his job to his successor.  There would be no reason for him to stay anymore in this world, would it?

And this, affected Ignotus more than he ever thought it would. A lot of people had come and gone in his life before, and he’d never minded that much.  He divorced his wife a decade ago, and he’d barely seen her again.  Some of his older friends were no longer in contact.  That was life.

But now --

“Are you still be allowed to visit here, then?” Ignotus asked, feigning casualness successfully.

“Probably not,” Death replied, his voice a careful neutral. “Why?”

“Ah, won’t you miss your coffee?”

“We all make sacrifices, I suppose,” Death shrugged. “Though just fulfilling the number of years worked requirement isn’t enough.  I need to do one last job.”

Ignotus couldn’t help his curiosity. “And what’s so special about that last job?”

“I need to collect a soul -- a soul that’s special to me personally,” Death said slowly, gauging Ignotus’s expression. “I need to collect it with a kiss.”

Ignotus blinked.  This was unexpected. “A _kiss?_ ”

“Yeah, well,” Death said, “it’s not a technique I usually used.  In fact, this isn’t a technique I’ve ever used before.  It’s supposed to be saved for the last mission, the special soul.”

“Just for academic curiosity --” Ignotus began, and Death’s lips twitched a little but didn’t comment. “Then that person will be dead, right?”

“What did you think soul collecting was about?” Death said, rolling his eyes. “Yes, they will.  But since it’s special to me, I think the higher powers let me keep it personally, so their fate would be rather different from souls taken through other means.”

Ignotus processed that, and Death studied his expression.

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Ignotus asked, keeping his voice light. “Or do you want me to introduce you to a special someone?”

Death just looked at Ignotus, his eyes oddly intense.  The tension between them suddenly got a little thick, and Ignotus swallowed involuntarily.

Death sighed. “Do you really think I ever go to other people for tea, or I just bring anyone coffee to let them try?  You’re not that dense, are you?”

Ignotus’s breath hitched just a little, before he calmed himself down. “No, I’m not,” he agreed.

Death sighed, and slowly cupped Ignotus’s cheek. “Do you mind?”

He’d had a long life, Ignotus mused. Long enough that it was almost boring now.  Maybe, it was indeed time for the next great adventure -- with someone he would surely miss if he let this chance go.

Ignotus leant forwards as he whispered, “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
